1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuator that is deformed when a potential difference is applied between electrodes, and more particularly, to a polymer actuator that is deformed as ions move due to an electric field.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an actuator element which can be operated in the air or in a vacuum, an actuator which uses a gel of carbon nanotubes and an ionic liquid as a conductive and elastic active layer is proposed (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-176428).
In a method according to a related art, in a case where an amount of carbon nanotubes contained is particularly high, a homogeneous mixture of the carbon nanotubes, a polymer, and an ionic liquid is difficult to obtain, resulting in degradation of the performance of the actuator. Particularly, there is a limitation to generate large displacement and driving force.